


Yo, Neighbor!

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Super City [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo wants to introduce Jason to his new roommate.





	Yo, Neighbor!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the title.  
> So, this is part of my Super City series where most of the characters are supers. You can make requests for something in this universe and if it fits with what I already have and I'll try to do it. If you have questions about what I have on the universe feel free to ask.

“Hey Superman, do you want to meet the beautiful girl I’m now sharing my room with now!” Leo called, peeking his head out of the door.

                Jason held his breath for a moment before turning around and putting on a smile. “How many times have I told you not to call me that, Leo?”

                “Oh, I don’t know, I kind of lost track. Anyway, do you want to meet my new girl? Her name’s Nala.” Leo waved him off, practically bouncing with excitement. “She’s amazing, a living marvel. I think I’m in love her. Wait, were you going to go out with one of the golden team? Was I not invited? I swear ever since water boy showed up, you’ve been wanting to spend more time with him than me. I mean, am I not-“

                Jason put his hands on Leo’s shoulders, stopping the chatter. He stared sincerely into Leo’s eyes as he simply said. “I’d love to meet your girlfriend, Leo.”

                He blushed, and one hand went to scratch the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “Well, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s… just come in. I’ll introduce you.”

                Leo stepped aside to let his neighbor into his apartment. Jason froze a few steps in when he saw a golden metallic humanoid android sitting on Leo’s bed, looking around with interest. She turned her head toward Jason and gave a sort of smile with her electronic lighting up. He would’ve thought Leo would’ve made an almost perfect human replica if he was going to build an android, but Nala looked like a robot in an old film.

                “The girl you have living with you is an android.”

                The android stood up, looking attentive. “My name is Nala. You must be the Jason Grace Leo was telling me about.”

                Beside him Leo grinned. “I told you she’s amazing.”

 


End file.
